While the degree of integration of a semiconductor device has been increased, areas occupied by holes, plugs, contacts, and capacitors included in the semiconductor devices are being reduced. Intervals between each patterns are becoming very small.
Moreover, in the case of a DRAM device, due to an increase of an aspect ratio of a storage electrode (a lower electrode) of a capacitor, formation of supporters for supporting the storage electrode of the capacitor has been proposed.
Processes for forming the storage electrode having a high aspect ratio and the supporters have been studied.